True Betrayal is Being Left Behind To Die
by Kage Reject
Summary: Inuyasha betrayed Kagome in the worst possible way ever known to man...now Four years later the shard hunters hears about a new evil risen up and detroys villages and kills evereyone in it causing all of this...Chpater 3 Rewritened
1. Chapter 1

_What's a sin? How do you know if something's a sin? Is a sin when you do something that you think will go against God? Or is a sin when you know it goes against God? Hmm... _

_You want to know what I think a sin is? Well I think a sin is an obstacle to which proves that if you would go through anything just to get it. You would go through the pain, the betray _

_Doubt is more of a sin then not doubting. _

_I should know all these things because I wanted to something I knew I couldn't have, such as Inuyasha's love. I wanted to be his one and only and I went through every pain god has thrown at me. _

_Betrayal... __  
__Pain... __  
__Sadness... __  
__Rage... __  
__Jealousy... __  
__Loneliness... __  
__Hatred... __  
__Regret... _

_I went through all of that and still stood beside Inuyasha no matter what the price and then one day I gave up and turned all those obstacles I went through into something more powerful, Pay back. _

_...Hm? What did he do? Well I'll give the short version on what he did, e literally ripped my heart out from my own chest, spat in my face telling me how pathetic I was and how I would never become as powerful as Kikyo. Then left back to the village with my heart laying right in front of my face still beating. I watched it as it slowly beated until it finally stopped, now I'm not going to tell you how I'm still alive right now, that is for you to find out while reading my little story. _

_Ha-ha, well now I must go, I hope you'll enjoy my story, farewell._

Chapter 1

"Please forgive us, we didn't mean to go against God's will" a villager pleaded desperately. He was on his knees covered in dirt and grime and so forth while staring up a dark figure before him.

He tried to back away, but his back hit the rough bark of a tree "please, we didn't know she was an innocent, we were only follow orders" he said now panicking when he saw the silver light coming off the from the blade the dark figure was holding. He could see clearly the blood that was dripping off of the tip of the blade, the from the villagers that weren't so lucky to escape this person's wrath.

The mysterious person lifted up their sword letting the flames of the burning village reflect its light upon it. "Nothing is easier than self-deceit. For what each man wishes, that he also believes to be true."

Before the human eye could see the man was on the ground headless with his head rolling down a small hill. The person watched their head stop at the edge of the riverbank then turned around and walked within the burning village disappearing within the sea of flames.

The next morning the shard hunters found the village totally burned down to the ground. Some village people were found laying on the ground burned some they found nothing but a spot full of ash.

"Oh my god, what happened here?" asked a woman. The group looked around the burnt village, some huts were still smoking from the fire.

The woman looked to be twenty-one years old, long black hair that reached her mid back and was tired at the end, dark brown eyes, and she wore a white and green kimono, also she had a giant bone boomerang strapped to her back.

A man bent down and gently touched the ground trying to get any sense out of it "hmm, it wasn't a demon that's for sure, and it wasn't bandits either since I don't' see any horse tracks anywhere" the man looked around the area. "Then who could have done all of this, one person couldn't have done all of this" said the woman.

The man sighed "well I don't know what to say Sango, I don't sense any demonic aura that was left behind or see any horse tracks, plus if it was bandits wouldn't some of the village's most prized possession be gone instead of being burned down."

"Hm, that is true" Sango mumbled then looked around then noticed one grave stone just halfway out of the village "Miroku look" Sango pointed to the grave stone. The man, now known as Miroku, looked at where she was pointing to "huh, that's strange why is there one grave, instead of many more?"

They walked over to the grave and read what was engraved on it "The Grave of the Sacrifice that the this Village has Killed." Miroku frowned a bit when he saw the arrow embeddend on the side he reached out and touched it, he gasped and his eyes went wide.

The arrow glowed a soft pink color then to black color then to a dark bluish color. Images of what happened to the girl flashed in Miroku's head he could feel the little girl's pain, her fear, her sadness. It was heart wrenching, when it was all over Miroku fell to his knees gasping for air "Miroku are you okay?" asked a worried Sango, she kneeled down beside him and put her hand on his shoulders.

Miroku looked to be twenty-four years old, short black hair that was tied in a small rat tail ponytail, dark purple eyes, and wore a black and purple robe, and held around a gold staff with six rings on it.

Miroku stared at the ground where the grave was with wide eyes, he could feel it, the pure dark aura the emitted from this spot, it feels so incredible that it made his heart feel like it was being torn out of his chest.

"Whoever buried this person here had immense dark power, also it would seem this person was the purpose of the destruction of this village" said Miroku. Sango gave him a confused look "what would one person do to make another cause all of this" Miroku looked up at her "the person buried here was a young girl and very innocent, this village used her as a sacrifice for their own selfish gain."

"But I don't see why the whole village had to suffer, why not the people who did the damage?" Asked Kikyo. She and Inuyasha walked up from behind them Sango and Miroku looked at them "found any survivors?" "No, everyone here was either burned to ask or cut up" Inuyasha said.

Miroku looked at Kikyo "before I let go of the arrow I heard a voice saying 'if one suffers, all shall suffer as well'."

Up on a cliff a woman was watching the Shard Hunters gather up the dead villagers and started to dig graves for them. Her long silky sheen raven black flowed behind her making it look like a black waters she saw the monk stop working then look around as if sensing something "hn" the woman turned around then walked away from the cliff.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This occurrence happened more than once and rumors started to spread and new fear started to arise, people said that this person was most feared person than Lord Sesshomaru.

The kids even came up with a little poem from all the rumors they heard about this person "Eyes like blood, hair like a sea of black waters, flawless pale skin like Egyptian silk. The grace of panther hunting its prey, they kill with no remorse or mercy, they don't even hear your plea. They have no heart to feel any pain or guilt, they intend to make everyone who made the worst sin suffer, suffer the wrath of hell."

Somewhere in the Northeast, Rin was running around the field picking flowers for her lord and Ah-Un. She hummed a little tune, totally oblivious to the things around her she bent down about to pick a lavender flower but froze when she heard a hiss.

She slowly looked up to see a very long yellow snake she started to tremble then backed away trying to get away but the snake followed her. She closed her eyes and let out a loud high pitch scream, waking up a sleeping Jaken and two headed dragon.

Jaken quickly got up and ran towards her as did the two headed dragon. "Rin!" Jaken called then he saw a loud yellow snake making him freeze where he was his whole face turned to a pale green color.

"R-Rin, don't move" he stuttered Rin didn't move she just stood there staring at the snake. The snake stared back at her then tilted its head a bit Rin gulped then let out another scream when the snake lunged at her with its mouth wide, ready to kill her.

The pain never came; Rin slowly opened her eyes to see the snake just dangling there with its mouth still wide and fangs poking out.

She blinked a couple times then slowly looked up to the see the most void and piercing dull crimson eyes she had ever seen. She gulped and let out a little sigh "th-thank you" she said in just a whisper, the woman, the owner of the eyes, didn't say anything instead she crushed the snake's neck and threw across the field like it was nothing.

The woman stood up straight then turned and left without another word or another glance at her. Rin just stood there confused as she watched the woman disappear the forest, she didn't know how long she stood there staring at the forest until a hand touched her shoulder making her jump.

She spun around to see her lord, Sesshomaru, she smiled brightly and tackled his leg in a tight hug "Lord Sesshomaru!" she said happily. Sesshomaru looked down at the little girl then looked around the clearing to see if anything was out of the ordinary. His eyes landed on the dead giant yellow snake laying on the ground about fifty away from them he frowned a bit then looked back down at Rin "Rin what happened? I heard screaming?" he asked.

Rin looked up at him with a confuse expression then her face brightened up "oh Rin was picking flower for Sesshomaru-sama when this GIANT yellow snake came out and tried to kill Rin. But this pretty lady appeared and stop the snake from killing Rin and then she snapped the snake's neck and threw it somewhere" Rin looked around trying to look for the body of the dead snake.

Sesshomaru stared at her for awhile then sniffed the air trying to find the scent and was shocked as hell to smell the rare scents of White and Black roses.

White Roses meant -Secrecy and Silence

Black Roses meant -Death

The slowly went down and hid behind the mountains, about to go to sleep until it has to get up once more to brighten up everyone's day.


	3. Chapter 3 Rewritten

Chapter 3

Another month passed and the destruction of villages and slaughter of the people still continued without stop or rest the shard hunters continued hunting for Naraku but as they do they kept coming across a destroyed village and many dead villagers. They were starting to think they were grave people.

In the realm of the dead, where the guardians Meizu and Gousu were guarding the gate the mysterious woman was sitting on Meizu's (the guardian on the left) shoulder with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

"Have you decided if you want to pass or not?" asked Meizu, his lips not moving though his eyes were now opened. The woman opened her eyes a bit "hn, not yet, there is still few people who caused the worst sins and I won't be able to rest if they are not where they belong" replied the woman.

The two tall stone guards looked at her from the side of their eyes "you speak of your old comrades and Naraku, are you not?" they asked in simultaneously. The woman closed her eyes once more "yes, like they say, the truest betrayal is being left behind to die" "ah yes, one of the biggest sins is beytayal and murder" said Gouzu.

Meizu nodded in agreement then looked down at the woman on his shoulder "so what are you going to do now Kagome? Just wander the world of the living until they kill each other?"

The woman now known as Kagome looked up at the ceiling "no...they will die at the final battle and whoever survives, I'll finish them off myself" she narrowed her eyes a bit then stood up. She gracefully jumped off Meizu's shoulder and gently landed on the ground with her hands shoved into her pockets "but what if there's a slight backfire in your plan, like falling in love?" asked Gouzu curiously.

Kagome stood there for awhile before looking over her shoulder up at him "I have no heart to feel anything, not even pain. All the nerves that were suppose to send a message wave to my brain has been ripped out the same day my heart was and burned into ash, which is now scatter all around the globe."

Even though the guardians were stone they felt sympathy for this young woman who had her heart ripped out, literally, from her true love and now walks the Earth killing those who had done worst sin in the book of sins, which in her case was harming the innocent.

"I'll be on my way now, there is many things I must plan out before I do anything else" with that said ginormous red glowing wings sprouted out from Kagome's shoulder blades. They fluttered once before lifting Kagome off the ground and flew out of the cave with the speed of light.

It was a cold Autumn night, the cold breeze rush pass Kagome's face as she flew over the landscape, her hair fkiwed behind her like black water. She looked down at a human village which she destroyed a couple months ago, she saw the grave she made for the little girl who was brutally killed.

She looked back up not really wanting to stay very long to stare at a grave stone. She tilted her body to the right making her change course in flight she head towards the Southeast as she flew above the Earth her thoughts suddenly came to a smiling little girl wearing a black and orange checker pattern kimono.

Her brows knitted together then she felt a hard and painful thump in her chest that made her lose control of her flying, but she quickly regained her flight altitude before she could hit a tree and was now above the clouds where you could see the moon CLEARLY.

Kagome panted a bit then put her hand over her chest wondering what the hell just happened. She frowned 'if the place where my heart use to be pulsed then something bad is about to happen.'

This made her frown deepen then she let out a sigh 'wonderful, I'm back on guard duty, but how? That girl is protected my Sesshomaru. If he saw me, he would instantly recognize me, well take him about two days, but still, ruin my plans in making everyone think that I am long dead.'

For a half hour Kagome finally came up with a plan, even though she didn't really like, she had to. Descending down back onto the ground, Kagome's wings flapped a few times making the trees blow back from the force of the wind her wings were causing.

When her feet finally touched the ground her wings disappeared leaving behind only a few black feathers that glided around in the air. Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath she then clasped her hands together, her two fingers were in her palm while the other hand was curled around those two fingers with only two fingers sticking out.

She started chanting something under breath that made her sound like she was hissing, an unknown wind blew around her making her hair fly around everything, a royal blue glow outlined her form until it suddenly grew brighter and brighter that it was impossible for anyone to keep staring.

Then there was an explosion that was heard all across Japan and made very bird in a one hundred mile radius fly away.

The glowing orb like barrier slowly sucked back in, slowly getting smaller and smaller until it absorbed inside Kagome's body. Above her head was the sword Sounga looking in perfect condition when it use to be when it was back on Earth. The sword pulsated and the red orb that was on the hilt glowed "I'm back, who dares call upon me?" a deep voice said Kagome slowly opened her eyes then grabbed the hilt of the sword "I have" she said in an unidentifiable tone.

"You, you're that half-breed's bitch" said Sounga, Kagome surged half amount of her powers into the sword "aarrrggg!" Sounga screamed out in pain Kagome sucked her powers back in and sheathed the sword onto her side. "I do not belong to that half demon and I never did, now you could either cooperate with me or I'll send you back to hell and I don't mean back to the first sector either." Kagome started walking towards the Northwest where she knew Rin and the other would be.

"Ahh, you must be the one who has been sending those disgusting mortal to hell" "..." "yes, Satan is real appreciative of you" "is he now?" "Yes, he was going to give me to the person who have been sending all those souls down there, but I would never have guessed it would be you." "..." "what caused you to become so tainted?" "I'm neither tainted or pure, so quiet" like Kagome commanded Sounga stood quiet but still wondering what happened to her he was unable to read her mind or look through her memories since it was blocked with strong barriers.

Kagome travel in the forest through the shadows until the first sign of dawn, when Kagome smelt the dewy morning smell she quickly left to find a dark cave where she could meditate in. It didn't take long for Kagome to find a cave that was on the side of the mountains she quickly ran within the cave until she reached two cave paths.

She stopped in between the two caves looking to one to the other "which way young one?" Sounga asked Kagome glanced down at the sword on her side then up at the two cave entries. She closed her eyes and listened to all the sounds within the cave her ears tingled a bit as she heard faint sounds of water also a small roaring sound of water. Opening her eyes, she walked into the left cave "you know, left is bad luck" "that's all I have these days" was all Kagome said before being engulfed into the cave's shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4

The cave was dark and kind of damp that you could kind of smell wet stone the sounds of water dripping from somewhere, all these things didn't effect Kagome, she just kept walking deeper and deeper down the cave. Her ruby eyes seemed to glow a fire red color through the darkness of th cave.

"Are you sure we should be going this way?" Asked Sounga nervously "..." Kagome said nothing and continued on looking left or right once in awhile to make sure nothing came out of no where and attacked. Twenty minutes later there was a light at the end and the loud roaring sound of a waterfall Kagome walked until she entered the light to find a cave like paradise. "Amazing, I never knew this was here before" Sounga said with awe in his voice, again, Kagome ignored him and looked around until she found was she was looking for.

Right in the middle of the pool of water was a stone that had a statue of a young girl that looked to be around fifteen or sixteen, hair that reached to her waist and wore weird clothing that looked to be torn up. Kagome took one step near the statue then another one then another one until she was now walking on top of the water toward the harmless statue.

Sounga noticed the statue and gasped with pure shock 'it couldn't be' the statue was of Kagome, on the day when she died and was reborned once more. Her armed were crossed over her chest and her head was slightly tilted down and her eyes were closed but slightly opened a crack as though she was staring down at the water.

Kagome stopped right in front of the statue and just stared at it with a blank look on her face. The statue of her looked peaceful, yet sad and hurt, also if you look closely to see her eyes you could shockingly see the emotion of betrayal.

One hand touched the statue of Kagome's face and lightly swept across her cheek, the hand belong to a now ghost like Kagome, Sounga was shocked, confused, and awed by this whole thing, but mostly confused. He couldn't believe that this girl, this use to be pure hearted and selfless girl that was now a vengence killing legend in all across Japan was just a spirit of her and the real her, her physical form, was just stone, a statue just standing here hidden from the world in the middle of a pool of water.

'Could this mean...' "Sounga, remembered how I told you, that I was neither pure of tainted?" Kagome voice brought Sounga out of his thoughts "yes, I do" he answered. Kagome looked up at herself and brought her hand down to touch her stone hand "I am neither pure or tainted because there is neither pure or taint in me, only balance. Like I am neither dead or alive, yet still here in the realm of the living where the souls of the dead roam around without anyone's acknowledge" the Kagome spoke was soft and quiet that it made warm senstations run down Sounga's blade.

Suddenly Kagome started hum a soft tune until she started singing:

(I See Right Through To You- By DJ Encore)

_I see right through to youSee right through to you  
See right through to you_

I see right through to you  
It's not like I don't feel your mood  
What you have for me is different  
Then the rest that moves  
I'll be positive I know that I could be that to  
Cuz you have it all, have it all

I see right through to you  
See your every move  
See right through to you  
See your every move

The water started to a glow a light turquoise blue color and the water started to swirl around under Kagome's feet and rise up into two snake strips then swirl around her until it reached the top of her head.

_I know you now  
I reach your mind  
You've shown some how  
What I could find  
On the inside  
There you will see  
We're all alike you and me_

The water's reflection showed images that changed very fast, one times her family, then Inuyasha's group, then it showed his village, the the God Tree, then Sesshomaru's group with Rin playing around in a flowerfield. Then Kouga's clan and Kouga, then Iyame, then Jinenji, until it finally stopped on an image that showed a dark figure sitting in a dark room near the windowsill looking outside, Sounga instantly recognized the dark figure's white clothing "Naraku" he whispered softly.

_I see right through to you  
See your every move  
See right through to you  
See your every move._

Kagome stared at the image with an unknown look onher face


	5. Chapter 5

1Chapter 5

The moon shined down in the crater size whole above the statue of Kagome making the statue look ethreal. Kagome was currently floating upon the water on her back with her eyes closed, on the shore was Sounga leaning against the cave wall currently thinking of what he was going to do.

He knew that Kagome would only kill those who have done sin and not any innocents and he didn't want to kill any mortals that only did sin and not kill innocents, he was a sword of hell for god sakes not the sword of vengence! He glowed dimly as he watched Kagome float around upon the water like a dead body undiscovered for years, he couldn't tell if she was sleeping, meditating, or just floating around conscious.

'I will not wait around here until she feels it is time to kill' thought Sounga as his round jewel started to glow brighter then the sword slowly levitated. When it was a good five feet above ground it quickly flew out of the whole that the moon shined down upon, but Sounga didn't know that a pair of ruby eyes were watching him disappear across the sky towards the East.

Kagome floated there staring at the moon hole where Sounga flew off to without a expression on her face. She closed her eyes once more and just relaxed within her cool water's blanket.

Sounga roamed around the lands trying to find a good prey to torture 'hmm, where or where is there a good village to kill?' he spreaded out his senses until he found a peaceful little village with one old miko. Inside he grinned sinsterly "_perfect_" he said he was about to go down when all of the sudden Kagome appeared right in front of him with her back turned towards him.

He immediately froze in the air and started to panic 'oh no' he mentally gulped Kagome's whole form was soaked, her horai and hakama clung to her body like second skin, her hair was wet and flattened making it look thinner and glossy as the moonlight shined on it. He then noticed that was in the air instead of on the ground 'but how?' suddenly he saw see through and faint black wings flapping a big on her shoulder blades making him gasp with shock.

Kagome looked over her shoulder only looking at him from the side of her eye "you dare try to attack a village filled with innocense?" her voice was more colder and venomous then last time she spoke to him and to be honest it scared the nicks out of him.

Sounga swallowed down his fear and brought his courage "_I'm a sword of hell used to kill all those I want to not a sword to be se to kill for vengence and to be use every so often_" his voice was confident but still held a bit of fear. Kagome stared at him "is that how you truely feel Sounga or is it something you see you have to do since you have shed so much blood in the past that you don't know how to be use no other way but to kill for blood lust and greed? I am not so blind to see what I use, see, touch, or find interest in, I know more than you think and to tell you truth I find it quite pathetic to kill a village that has done nothing to you but walk among this world fearing of death that they live everyday working for they don't have to think about it."

"_Why protect this village when the half-breed_" "that half-breed should not be the reason why this village will wake up again to find themselves dead. One person who has sent you to the place where you were forged is a pathetic reason and weak move that is more low then what a human would do. That HALF-BREED could be in any village for the longest time and you kill them for that? That makes no sense in making all those suffer for only one person that you despise so greatly, its true that I only kill in vengence but that is something that I do, it does seem quite obserd to kill those to avenge those who might have caused sin in the past, but I don't use that against them since the past is the past as the present is the present. I care not of what they held in the past but what they hold in the present or the near future" "_that does not make any sense either_" "on the contrary, it does, in a few years they will see the blood that they shed, the dead eyes that they have kill, and soon go mad trying to get rid of the image until they finally snap and start killing once more.

"Killing someone is so easy that its dangerous, one snap of their neck and they're dead, one slit on a vital area and they're dead, and one mental break, and they slowly die. Death for the living is very fragile that is why everything helps each other, the plants shows its beauty to make everyone feel content and safe, humans and demons battle each other to make each other stronger, if the human dies then the demon feels strong, when the demon dies the human feels pride. Its true that some of them take it too far since they feel that they are worthless to this world and want to feel wanted, not ignored, so they kill as many as they could to make people notice them, but what they don't know is that they are not only making people notice them, but they are making them fear them as well. (Kage: I SO went off the subject, haha)

"You are no different from your duties then anything else in this world" Sounga said nothing, Kagome close her eyes and turned her head back around "you have a choice Sounga you may either to continue to destroy the village, but be warned, I AM that warrior of vengence and I WILL send you back to hell to the deepest dark pit that not even Satan will be able find you there."

A pregnent silence grew between them, a light wind blew around in the air making Kagome's hair gracefully flow around her. Sounga just stared at her through his orb with nothing bubt her words running through his mind (does he have a mind? Oh well, I'll just put that there).

After about a half eternity Sounga glided over to Kagome and sheathed itself in her sash on the left side of her hip "_you make your points quite clear woman_" Kagome looked down at him "hm" she turned her back to the village and quickly flew to the West thinking it was time to go watch over Rin.

Somewhere in the Northeast

Somewhere in the forest there was Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un they were all lying around near a kind of small fire, but big enough to light around the area. Rin had her legs tucked under chin while she stared at the fire watching little embers fly around.

Images of ruby eyes flashed in her mind, she shook her head 'I wonder who that girl was' "Rin!" Jaken's voice brought Rin out of her thought and she looked up to see him holding up her fish she smiled "oh sorry Master Jaken" she grabbed the stick that her fish on it "thank you" she brought her dinner near her, but didn't eat it she just held it in her head and stared at it.

Jaken didn't notice since he was too busy stuffing his face with his fried lizard, but Ah-Un did, the nudged her lap a bit making her look at them she gave them a small smile "I'm not hungry, here" she gave the fish to them. They looked at her with concern shining in their yellow eyes then nudged the fried fish back to her as though telling her to eat it Rin shook her head "I don't want it."

As this went on Kagome had just arrived to see Rin trying to give her fried fish to the two headed dragon. She was curious as to why she would not eat she saw how thin she had gotten and she only been gone for about two months she sniffed the air a bit to find that Sesshomaru was not around only Jaken and the two headed dragon.

Sliding her legs together and clasping her hands together with only one finger sticking up and the other in the other palm she chanted a small incantation the glow outlined her form then she gotten smaller and smaller until she was no taller than a ten year old. Sounga was turned into child like dagger, which was kind of funny "_Ha-ha-ha, laugh it up woman, but I'll get you for this_" Sounga hissed Kagome ignored his threat and waited right there on the tree branch watching Rin closely.

A half an hour later Jaken was snoring loudly with a snot bubble blowing in and out of his nose as he breathed, the two headed dragon was also asleep but still on high alert just in case they needed to attack any threats that tried to attack them. Rin was still sitting near the fire wide awake with her knees tucked under her chin with her arms wrapped around them, Kagome stood there for a while until she decided it was a good time to come down.

She jumped down from the tree she was hiding within and landed silently on the ground. She stood there in shadows for about a second still watching Rin then slolwy walked out of the forest's shadows Rin heard soft foot steps and looked up to meet shadow cast eyes.

Rin blinked a couple times them took a good look of the girl in front of her, she looked to be around ten years old, wearing a black cloak that covered her body making it hard to see what the girl was wearing. The girl had raven black hair that reached her shoulders.

It took about Rin a minute to notice that she was staring she blushed and whispered an apology the girl gave her a faint smile then gave her a curt nod "uh, what are you doing here?" asked Rin the girl tilted her head "I always walk around here so I should be asking you that question, what are you doing out here all alone with two demons?"

"Oh, well I travel with Lord Sesshomaru and he went to go do something real quick so Jaken and Ah-Un stood here to watch over me while he is gone" Kagome looked at the snoring Jaken that twitched in his sleep and arched one brow "well it would seem one of your guardians is not doing a good job" she said flatly Rin giggled.

Kagome looked back at her Rin smiled at her then snapped her fingers "hey, have you heard about that girl who kills people who have done sin?" Kagome tilted her head to the side. She shook her head "sorry, I don't really pay attention to this years gossip" "oh, well do want to hear about it?" Rin asked hopefully, she didn't want to be alone tonight and Jaken was not much company "SSSNNNOOORRREEE!!!"

A large anime sweat drop appeared behind Rin's head 'and sometimes I ask myself why I still hang around him.' Both Rin and Kagome saw down on the ground near the small fire "well, from what I hear, this person is a girl and she kill anyone who has caused sin which mostly people see was people who killed other people. Like last month the girl killed the lord who ruled the village in the South, no one knew why and they asked his wife, but she said nothing, but stare up at the sky and smile."

"_You killed the lord of the Southern village?_" Sounga asked Kagome put her hand over him to silence him "really?" "Yeah, but the strange thing was that the lord's wife wasn't sad about his death, but happy" "hm, it would seem that this girl has done the woman a favor by killing him."

"Yeah, it does kind of make sense, everyone said the woman was always unhappy and always flinched when someone greeted her like as though they will attack her" "..." Kagome stood quiet, she turned her head to the side. "Oh, did you ever hear the poem that village kids made up, it's really creative" Kagome looked at her from the side of her eyes "is that so?" "Yeah, listen" adjusted her butt on the ground and took a couple of breaths as though she was going to sing.

"Eyes like blood, hair like a sea of black waters, flawless pale skin like Egyptian silk. The grace of panther hunting its prey, they kill with no remorse or mercy, they don't even hear your plea. They have no heart to feel any pain or guilt, they intend to make everyone who made the most worst sin suffer, suffer the wrath of hell."

For a brief moment Kagome's illusion spell went down though Rin didn't notice she was too busy staring at the fire to notice anything Kagome stared at Rin's eyes reading her eyes to see her soul. She saw different colors of water waves, one wave was blue, another one was red, and another was black. A frown started to appear on her face.

Many thoughts were running through Rin's head like wild horses running around on an open field. For the last two years Sesshomaru has been ignoring her and was giving all his attention to some demoness that Sesshomaru thought was worthy to be his wife or _mate_, as he so puts it. The demoness was cruel to her and always abused her, she was no longer innocent anymore since that bitch gave her body to some shop keeper to get something nice for herself.

'I hate her' then when she turned seven (lets just say she was five when Sesshomaru met her) she did the most horrid think she had ever thought to expeirence in her life. That bitch gave her to Naraku to do what he pleased for two shards of the jewel to make her more powerful and attractive, Rin was disgusted at the demoness, but more digusted at herself for letting that BITCH do that to her.

"I hate her I hate her I hate her I hate her I hate her I hate her I hate her I hate her I hate her" Rin ketp chanting to herself not knowing that she was saying it out loud and that Kagome could her hear her saying it. Kagome was curious as to why Rin was keep saying "I hate her" 'hate who, I wonder?' she saw the the blue wave was turning to a purplish blue color this made Kagome narrow her eyes.

Purplish blue meant deep sorrow and hatred all put together, this also meant that this person will enclose themselves from the world, leaving their soul to die and leave nothing but a empty body full of fake happiness, smiles, and laughter.

Rin was rocking herself back and forth chanting "I hate her" which turned to "I hate her, I hate myself, I hate everyone" a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders making her jump and quickly look to the left to meet polished mahogany eyes. She stared at those eyes tryin to search for something she didn't know suddenly she felt a hand push her head gently onto Kagome's shoulder. When her head touched her shoulder she felt a sudden surge of comfort and safety run through her whole body like the arms around her shoulder were not just holding her there but holding her soul and hiding it from the world.

All of the sudden she heard a deep and soothing humming she didn't need to look to know who it was that was humming since she could feel the vibration on Kagome's shoulder, she felt her eyes droop a bit.

(Lori Perry- Up Against the Wind)

_Ooooommmmmmm _

_Ooohhhhh _

_Ahhhhhhh _

_Heeeeeyyyeahhhyeahhyeahh... _

_Day after day seems like I push against the clouds.   
They just keep blocking out the sun.  
It seems since I was born,  
I've waken every bless'd morning,  
Down on my luck, and up against the wind._

Don't you stop,  
Don't you run,  
Don't you hide...

You'll do fine  
You'll be good  
You'll get by...

Night after night seem like I rage against the moon.  
But it don't ever light the dark mmmmno,  
I curse the falling rain,  
But it won't stop for my complaining,  
Down on my luck and up against the wind...

Don't you stop  
Don't you run  
Don't you hide.  
mmmmmm  
uhhhohhhh 

By the time Kagome was finished singing, Rin was in a deep peaceful slumber, making sure that she was asleep Kagome took down her illusion spell and turned back to who she really was. She looked down at Rin, who was now laying in her lap with her head resting on her chest like a pillow, Kagome stroked her hair gently.

"AHHH!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO RI...AHHHHHHHH!!!! IT'S YOU! OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO RIN, PUT HER DOWN THIS INSTANT OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Kagome slowly looked up to see Jaken wide awake and pointing his staff of two skulls at her. She could easily snapped the piece of wood in two, but Rin was in need of protection, a lot of protection.

Standing up with Rin still in her arms she looked at the two headed dragon that were in a fighting postion, ready to shoot a thunder wave at her. Her upper lip lifted a bit and she growled, speaking to the dragon in its native tongue "_**the girl is fine, but protect this one with your life, if she dies, it will be your life I will be taking next**_" with that said, she gently laid Rin down on a patch of grass then quickly left as nothing but a soft breeze.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Rin wake up, Rin, Rin wake up, please wake up Rin" Jaken was trying to wake up Rin for the last two or three hours and she would not wake up no matter what he tried to do. He shook her shoulders, but she would still not wake up, his small heart was pounding against his chest in panic and worry, his breathing was starting to come out as quick pants.

"Rin" he whispered he pulled Rin's small body towards him and buried his head on her shoulder since he couldn't reach her shoulder (Kage: Midget). Inside Rin's head she was standing in a beautiful forest where the sun was raised in the East and the grass was a bit damp "beautiful" she giggled then started to walk around in the beautiful forest.

As she walked deeper into the forest she started to hear singing Rin furrowed her brows and concentrated on the voice to hear what they were singing.

(Kage: Okay now I know I do music a lot, but I can't help it pout)

(So Sick-Girl Version)

Nnaaooooohhh

ooooyeah

Rin pushed some bushes away for she could walk into a clearing when she looked up she gasped.

I gotta change the station that I have  
cause all I hear is you  
it jus keeps reminding me  
of all the thingz we used to do  
and I know that I should turn  
off the radio  
but it's the only place I hear your voice anymore.

Standing right there was the one person that everyone now feared, the woman who killed the people who have caused sin. Rin watched in terrified fascination as the one woman stood right there in front of her only five or ten feet away from her on a flat surface stone in the middle of a huge pond where a waterfall was on the right side of her. All the sudden the woman turned her head and looked at her over her shoulder making Rin jumped.

(it'z ridiculous)  
it'z been months since I've spoken to u  
(you aint keep in touch)  
don't know why it came to this no  
(but enough is enough)  
no more walkin round wit ma head down  
I don't wanna be a fool  
cryin over you

(Echo like voice)

if your so sick of love songs  
so tired of tears  
you said you loved me  
why aint you here?  
im so sick of your love songs  
so sad and slow  
but I just cant turn off the radio

gotta fix that calendar I have  
that'z marked July 16th  
cause it seemz like you forgot  
that waz our anniversary  
when i heard your song it  
made it hard to erase your memory  
now when I heard ur songs I know it's best for me i cant believe that your

so sick of love songs  
so tired of tears  
you said u loved me  
why aint you here?  
im so sick of your love songs  
so sad and slow   
but i just cant turn off the radio

ouch  
(now that im gone)  
now that im gone  
(i wanna be left alone)  
Ooh   
and every time i see your smile  
it'z lookin at our child  
you should know  
Ooh why cant you move on?

(Echo Like Voice)

if your so sick of love songs  
so tired of tears  
you said u loved me  
why aint you here?  
im so sick of your love songs  
so sad and slow  
but i just cant turn off the radio  
(i just cant turn off the radio)

if your so sick of love songz (so sick of love songz)  
so tired of tears (so tired of tears)  
you said u loved me  
why aint you here (yeaaaah) (y aint you here???)  
im so sick of your love songz  
so sad and slow (oo oh)  
but i just cant turn off the radio  
(i just cant turn off the radio)

(Echo Like Voice)

if your so sick of love songz  
so tired of tears  
you said u loved me  
why aint you here?  
im so sick of your love songz  
so sad and slow  
but i just cant turn off the radio  
(i jus can't turn off the radio)  
i just can't turn off the radio.

When the woman was finished singing Rin, unknowingly, had tears streaming down her face. When Rin felt something fall down on her face she lifted her hand and wiped it off she looked down at her hand to see it was tears she blinked "why am I crying?" She asked herself.

She looked up and screamed when she saw that the woman was now in front of her she crawled backwards trying to put some distance between them. All the woman did was stand there and watch her with all knowing eyes that was when Rin noticed that was woman had no weapons with her and looked like she wasn't going to harm her.

Slowly easing up she gulped down her saliva "umm, are-are you going to-to hurt me?" she asked shakily, the woman tilted her head making her long raven black hair touch the ground Rin took a deep breath "am I going to d-die" she stuttered out the last part.

The woman tilted her head up right this time then let out a huff of air through her nose like a bull "no I am not" Rin jumped when she spoke, her knees started to shake making it kind of hard to stand. She looked around to see that the whole area looked peaceful and calm instead of evil and terrifying "where am I, or we?" she asked.

"We are in an area where I roam around once in a while and you reached here in your dreams, which I should be asking, why ARE YOU here?" the woman said calmly. Rin looked at her then down at her feet "I don't know, sorry if I am intruding" she said in whisper like voice the woman made a low hnn sound then turned around.

When she did Rin got a clear view of her sword and she almost passed out with fear and shock, right there was Sounga. "H-how?" the woman stopped then looked over her shoulder at her then turned back around and walked away then a thick mist started to surround the area making hard to see.

"Wait!" Rin called but it was too late the woman was gone and she couldn't see one thing she started to run in the direction where the woman went hoping to find her.

Suddenly there was another woman in front of her who had tangled black hair and wore strange clothing she had never seen before. Rin took one step closer to the woman "um, excuse me, could you tell me how to get out of here?" she asked nervously.

The woman didn't answer, Rin was going to ask again, but stopped when the woman slowly turned around, Rin's eyes widened and then a screamed ripped out of her mouth.

Jaken jumped a foot in the air when Rin started to screamed hysterically, he fell back on his rump then quickly picked himself up again and ran over to her while wondering what was wrong with her. He knelt down beside her and looked at her small flailing form wondering what he should do "Jaken" came a deep cold voice Jaken froze then slowly turned his head to see that it was his lord and his intended.

He gulped "y-yes mi-milord?" he stuttered Lord Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his small toad like form "what is the matter with Rin?" he asked Jaken gulped again "I don't know milord, I was tending to the fire when suddenly she started screaming like someone was attacking her the demoness that was standing right beside Sesshomaru stepped up and looked at the screaming girl with annoyance on her face.

"Shut that insufferable thing up, I'm getting a headache" she said haughtily Jaken glared up at her "with all due respect _milady_" he said with great distaste "how am I suppose to do that when she is unconscious and can't wake her up" the demoness glared at him. "Fine then I'll wake her up" she said starting to walk over to Rin's screaming form she lifted her arm and flexed her claws when suddenly Ah-Un jumped right between her and Rin snarling viciously as though tell her to back off.

The demoness glared at the two headed dragon "move this instant vermin" she hissed at the dragon, Ah-Un now started to growl loudly, up in the trees Kagome was watching the whole thing with mild interest, but was thinking about the whole situation. She didn't really like the demoness's attitude towards Rin and the others, it was like she was the queen of England.

"_Probably she acts that way because she is with Sesshomaru_" Sounga said softly as though thinking about it himself, Kagome had to agree with him there, everyone feared Sesshomaru, minus herself, and no one would dare cross him or what belonged to him, like his bitch of the evening. Though seeing the menacing look in the demoness's eyes made Kagome hate her instantly looking at Ah-Un her eyes shot open a bit and she took control of their demonic sides.

"Did you not hear me, I said move…" the demoness trailed off when she saw Ah-Un's eyes turn narrow and crimson and their pupils turn to a sheen black color slits, their fangs grew about three inches longer and their scales turned more darker than its original greenish color and their mane turned to a sheen like silver color, kind of like the moon.

The demoness gasped and backed away slowly 'what is happening?' The new form of Ah-Un took one step forwards and bared its now long fangs at her.


End file.
